Buanglah Sampah Pada Tempatnya
by MidnightSolitaire
Summary: Tinggal serumah dengan seseorang yang tidak peduli sesama orang memang berat, akan lebih berat lagi kalau si orang itu tidak peduli sama sekali pada lingkungan. Neku contohnya, Kali inilah tugas Shiki yang mati-matian membanting nampan (?) untuk menyadarkan Neku betapa pentingnya cinta bagi lingkungan.


Disclaimer: TWEWY bukan milik saya, bisa-bisa saya digampar nanti sama SE...

Warning!: Slight AU, OOCness plus Gajeness, Typo, GS abal-abal, bahasa kurang baku, dan Garingness yang merajalela.

* * *

22 April tepatnya 06:00 am.

"Titititititit..." Pak Jam weker telah berbunyi. pertanda saatnya untuk bangun tidur, dan terus mandi, tidak lupapun menggosok gigi, habis mandi kutolo-... Hush! Hush! *digusur Satpol PP

"Hoaaahm!" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menguap bagai kereta uap. Kamarnya kelihatan berantakan dengan majalah bertebaran di sana-sini. Di sudut ruangan terlihat jelas jaring-jaring yang biasa laba-laba gunakan untuk bermain bulu tangkis(?). Tak lupa beberapa kecoa yang tengah bermain petak umpet hanya untuk membuang hajat(?) mereka di sembarang tempat. Pemandangan semakin bertambah memprihatinkan di kamar itu dengan si penghuni ketahuan tengah menggali sebuah tambang emas. *Nggak usah dibayangin

Demi Tu-han...! Brak! Brak! Brak!

"Jorok banget sih nih kamar..." Kata si Author berempati.

"Whoa! udah pagi rupanya!" Si gadis bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, tidak lupa diapun menggosok gigi, habis mandi kutolo- ...*Cut! cut! film ini batal!

Setelah menunaikan keperluannya di kamar mandi, seperti buang hajat dan sebagainya. Sang kepala merahpun akhirnya keluar dari habitat aslinya. Sekeluarnya dari situ, dia segera melihat ke sebuah kalender kumal di atas mejanya. Matanya segera melebar dan melebar dan akhirnya, DUAAAAAAR!.

piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iii=Please Stand By=iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

"Astaga! ini 22 April! Hari bumi!" Teriak si gadis kegirangan.

"Saatnya aku tunjukan rasa cintaku terhadap bumi!" Katanya. dengan sigap dia mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja reotnya, dan yang dia ambil adalah sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan putih bersih seperti dikasih pemutih. Dia membuka tutup botol itu dan berkata:

"MINUM SUSU!" Serentak adegan transformasi gaje ala Sailor moon muncul, darahpun langsung mengucur deras dari hidung para pria dan para gorila, namun itu tak bertahan lama karna justru transformasi tersebut diakhiri dengan si 'Magical Girl' tak berakhir dengan rok mini nan sexy khasnya Sailor Moon, melainkan celana panjang oranye yang kepanjangan, kemeja oranye yang kegedean, dan sebuah topi nista dengan tulisan 'Bersih itu Indah' yang tampaknya mau copot karna nggak muat dengan kepala pemakainya.

"Dengan ini! Aku, Shiki Misaki, akan terus berdiri demi masa depan bumi!"

"Plok! plok! plok! plok! plok!" para kecoapun bertepuk tangan.

"Makasih! Makasih!" Sambil bilang gitu dia juga ngebungkuk-bungkuk gaje, para kecoa hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk membersihkan lingkungan!" Katanya penuh semangat. Dia mengambil sebuah karung dan stik dari lemari lapuknya, dan keluar dari kamarnya begitu saja. Meninggalkan ironi pada kamarnya sendiri. Para kecoa hanya bisa geleng-geleng...

"Hari baru, Pengalaman baru!" Katanya kegirangan. Dia berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu dimana sampah masyarakat(?) bertebaran tidak karuan. Shiki hanya geleng-geleng tapi tak mencopot senyum dari wajahnya yang jelek itu*dibakar*. Kemudian dia menusuk satu persatu sampah-sampah itu menggunakan stik drum(?)nya, kemudian memasukan sampah-sampah itu ke karung goninya.

"Wuih, masih ada aja ya, hari gini buang sampah sembarangan..." Katanya sambil bertatap muka dengan sebuah kaleng Sprit(?). Tak lama sampah-sampah tersebut mulai menghilang dari pemandangan. Berterimakasihlah pada jagoan kita yang sok jago ini.

"Ha! kalian para sampah tak ada apa-apanya bagiku!" Katanya penuh kemenangan. Tapi...

"Prakk!" Sebuah kaleng soda bekas melayang ke arah Shiki secara tiba-tiba.

"Hah!?" Diapun sigap memasukkan kaleng tersebut ke dalam karung. Tapi...

"Gluthakk!" Kali ini sebuah botol soda bekas yang melayang.

"Hiyaaah!" Dengan kecepatan angin dia masukan botol tersebut ke dalam karung. Tapi...

"Pruk!" Sebuah bungkus permen bekas jatuh entah dari mana.

"Whoaa!" Dengan kecepatan bagai halilintar, dia lempar bungkus tersebut ke dalam karungnya. Tapi...

Tapi, Tapi, Tapi, Tapi, Tapi...

(dan Tapi)

"Buk!"

"Wah!"

"Prak!"

"Yah!"

"Klonthang!"

"Hayah!"

"BRAK!"

"Huaaaaah!"

Bermacam jenis sampah menghujani Shiki. Namun dengan kecepatan 1000000 km/jam*widiiih* dia memasukkan semua sampah itu ke dalam karung. Tentu dengan kecepatan luar binasa seperti itu akan sangat banyak memakan mentega, maksudnya tenaga, dan ngos-ngosanlah yang segera diterima. Tapi tak apa, sampah-sampah tersebut telah beristirahat dengan tenang di dalam karung goni. Shiki pun bernapas lega. Tapi eh tapi...

"Syuuuuuut~..." Sebuah bungkus keripik kentang terjun payung entah dari mana. Dan sukses mendarat tepat di depan Shiki dengan sehat wal afiat.

"HUUAAAAAAH! DARI MANA DATANGNYA SAMPAH-SAMPAH INI!?" Amuknya, membuat sampah-sampah yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di karung goni kembali bertebaran dimana-mana. Jawaban segera didapat tanpa harus ada acara contek menyontek, dia melihat sesosok yang tak asing baginya tengah duduk membelakanginya. Seseorang, berambut jingga, dengan Headphone yang senantiasa merengek(?) tak mau lepas dari kepalanya.

====================*ADEGAN TIDAK UNTUK DITIRU!*====================

Siapa lagi TWEWYers yang tidak kenal dengan orang ini?, ya, Neku Sakuraba, remaja 15 tahun yang anti-sosial dan anti-diganggu ini memang ironis untuk tidak dikenal oleh para TWEWYers. Lihat saja, Tubuhnya yang kurus kering didominasi pakaian berkerah tinggi seperti itu pasti telah menggambarkan sosok Jack Skellington versi dunia lain di mata orang-orang. Headphone yang tak pernah ia lepas merupakan pertanda dirinya yang 'taksukadiganggu'. Sifatnya yang 'cuek' benar-benar tak pantas ditiru oleh anak-anak bangsa dan patut para orang dewasa menggeleng kepala dan mengelus dada melihat itu.

Dengan ke-cuekan khasnya, sang rambut jingga mengangkat tangan-untuk berkata: "Hadir Bu!"*sweatdrop

===========================Check: 1=================================

Dengan ke-cuekan khasnya, sang rambut jingga mengangkat tangan-dan bersiap dirinya untuk dibawa polisi ke penjara. *sweatdrop

===========================Check: 2=================================

Dengan ke-cuekan khasnya, sang rambut jingga mengangkat tangan-dan berkata: "Hai! Hai! Hai!"*sweatdrop

===========================Check: 123 (sutradara ngamuk)===================

Dengan ke-cuekan khasnya , ia mengangkat tangan-*deathglare* -d-d-d-dan dengan seenaknya ia lemparkan sebuah bungkus permen karet ke lantai. Pemandangan tak senonoh itu terefleksikan di mata coklat sang Magical Girl. Diapun berjalan kearahnya dan mengangkat tangan-untuk mengatakan: "Bang! lontongnya lima!" *Oh, tidak, tidak lagi!*

============================Check: 321================================

Diapun berjalan dan mengangkat tangan-dan melayangkan tepukan keras ke pundak si rambut jingga yang biasa dipanggil "Phones" itu oleh Pak Hanekoma dan si Biito.

"Hei Tuan! apakah anda tahu bahwa membuang sampah sembarangan itu dilarang?" Tanya sang nona muda Misaki. Sang 'Tuan' pun berputar kearah sumber suara dan langsung memasang wajah 'Gangguan Detected' miliknya.

"Jadi maumu apa? memanggil para Reapers?" Katanya masih cuek. Seketika, kaca jendela pecah, tembok runtuh, dan atap pun tiba-tiba menghilang, dan para mbak-mbak mas-mas bersayap pagar muncul dan mengelilingi si Tuan Muda Sakuraba yang langsung ber-cengo ria.

"Ya...!" Kata si rambut merah sembari menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Sakuraba hanya bisa menelan ludah tanpa daya.

"Cukup sudah Sakuraba, kau akan kembali ke UG untuk mengikuti The Reapers' Game lagi!" Kata salah seorang mbak-mbak bersayap itu.

"Ma-maaf bu! Saya janji bakal ngerjain PR... Ma-maksud saya, nggak membuang sampah sembarangan lagi!" Rengek si rambut jingga sambil sujud-sujud Gaje.

"Janji?" Kali ini malah si Shiki Misaki yang angkat bicara.

"Iya, I promise!" Kata si Neku Sakuraba sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, tak lupa ia tunjukan deretan gigi-gigi kuningnya juga.

"Wah! mbak! saya nggak jadi!" Kata Misaki menarik perkataannya yang lalu.

"Haaaaah... merepotkan saja kau ini..." Kata para Reapers kecewa, tapi langsung meninggalkan TKP dengan cara yang unik bin ajaib (Keluar melalui lubang WC).

-TWEWYTWEWYTWEWY-

"Haah... Selamat..." Kata Neku sambil mengelus dada. Shiki pun dengan perkasanya menyungging senyum di bibir ndower*dibuang ke emperan*nya setelah mendengar mantan 'Partner'-nya itu telah berjanji untuk tidak buang sampah sembarangan lagi.

"Okeh! jadi sekarang ayo kita bersih-bersih, Neku!" Kata si rambut merah sembari melemparkan sapu kearah si rambut jingga.

"Siapa bilang aku mau bersih-bersih, aku kan cuma bilang nggak akan buang sampah sembarangan lagi..." Katanya sembari menyetel lagu 'Potong Bebek Angsa' di player bobroknya.

"Iya! tapi ini Hari Bumi, Neku!" Pengik Shiki.

"Mau hari Bu mi kek, Pak mi kek..." Kata Neku masih cuek. Shiki menggembungkan pipi- Jerawantannya*Dihajar*.

"Neku!" Shiki mendekatinya dan mengangkat tangannya, mode Slow Motion was on, dia kemudian meluncurkan telapak tangannya bagai gerobak roda dua yang walhasil mendarat tepat di pipi sang rambut jingga yang tengah asik mendengarkan lagu 'Potong Bebek Angsa' di headphone Indigonya, Tamparan itu meninggalkan jejak merah delima di pipi yang tadinya putih bersih-sih-sih, kini ternoda dengan bercak merah berbentuk telapak tangan, siapa lagi kalau bukan telapak tangan si Shiki Misaki.

"Maumu apa hah!?" Teriak sang korban pada sang penampar.

"Cukup dua kata saja: Satu, Kamu dan Dua, Bersih-bersih..." Kata Shiki mengunci kontak mata antara dirinya dan si Neku Sakuraba.

"Iya... Iya deh..." Kata si rambut jingga pasrah. Shiki kembali dengan perkasanya menyungging senyum. Neku bergerak ke arah sofa dan mengambil sebuah botol Akua, diapun kemudian memasukkannya ke tempat sampah, dan pada akhirnya menjatuhkan diri ke sofa sambil mengganti lagu di player rusaknya dari 'Potong Bebek Angsa' ke 'Burung Kutilang' dia pun terlelap tak lama kemudian...

Cukup sudah...

Aura gelap segera menyelimuti figur palsu si Shiki Misaki, dan entah mengapa dia menjadi background si Neku Sakuraba yang tengah ngorok dengan tenang. Tubuhnya membesar, mata merah menyala, dan taring yang tiba-tiba meruncing entah bagaimana.

Kini ku mulai gerah...

Ku seperti Bom Atom yang siap meledak...

Dan BOOOOOM! Shiki meledak menyebabkan seantero Shibuya meledak pula, yang kemudian di dokumentasikan oleh masyarakat setempat sebagai ledakan nuklir terdahsyat yang pernah ada dan dengan instant menggusur posisi ledakan Hironaga yang melegenda itu. Seluruh bumi gempar, gunung-gunung berapi meletus tanpa syarat, tsunami gila-gilaan berselancar diatas daratan, bumi bergoyang inul dan membuat bangunan di seluruh dunia runtuh karna mengakui bahwa bumi terlalu baik dalam urusan bergoyang inul, angin-angin topan terbentuk dari berjuta-berjuta kentut yang keluar dari para manusia tanpa dosa yang mual terhuyung-huyung oleh goncangan gempa tadi, para asteroid memutuskan untuk PDKT dengan bumi dan walhasil telah menginjak garis batas dan menjadi terlalu dekat, dan merekapun jatuh di atas Ibu Pertiwi. Bertriliun manusia bersama-sama mengatakan kata 'AAAAAAAA' saat mereka diperiksa oleh dokter gigi. mereka berlari kesana-kemari kebingungan, kedinginan dan kelaparan... Oh! Squidwaaaaaard!... Ironis, jika hal sedahsyat itu tak dapat membangunkan si Neku Sakuraba yang sedang tertidur seperti bayi... yang benar-benar menjadi kenyataan dan ironis karna dia masih belum bangun juga pemirsa! Astaga naga!.

"NEEEEEEEEEKKUUUUUUUU!" Teriak si Shiki Misaki yang telah ajaibnya mereparasi diri sendiri yang seharusnya hancur lebur tak berbekas. Kini dia telah kembali sehat sentosa. MP3 Player rusak Neku kali ini benar-benar rusak, tapi mukjizat bahwa player ini masih bisa mengeluarkan suara, masih Burung Kutilang seperti sebelumnya. Namun keadaanya sangat mengenaskan dan meprihatinkan, begitu juga suaranya...

"Di pucuk pohon cemara~... Burung~ kutil-,!, kutil-,!, kutil-,!,kutil-,!, kutil-,!,kutil-,!,kutil-,!..." dan tak lama asap mengepul dari Player tersebut, pertanda akan hembusan terakhir yang telah ia hembuskan, Innalillahi wainnailaihi roji'un... semoga kau diterima disisihnya...

"Hoaaaaahmm!" Mari ucapkan selamat pagi pada 'adek bayi' kita yang baru terbangun dari tidur nyenyak yang terlalu nyenyak dan saking nyenyaknya itu. Neku Sakuraba, menguap bagai teko berisi air mendidih dan mendapati dirinya di dalam Neraka, dan malaikat pencabut nyawa versi Mulan Jameela tengah berdiri di depannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Shiki...?" Kata Neku sembari mengucek celana dalamnya(?). Maksudnya matanya.

"Aku sudah mati ya?" Tanyanya memasang tampang blo'on. Padahal It's true kalo dia pernah mati.

"Aku tidak kenal tempat ini..." Katanya sambil membawa bola matanya melihat sekitar. *Hii serem*

"Inilah yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak mau membersihkan lingkungan, Neku Sakuraba!"

"A-apa? Ja-Jadi...?" Diapun kembali menatap sekitar. Ruang tamunya... perabotannya... rumahnya sudah lebih buruk dibanding kapal pecah, jauh-jauuuuuh lebih buruk, tembok yang tadinya berdiri dengan tegaknya kini hilang entah kemana, tak ada jendela, tak ada pintu, karna ketidak-adaan tembok itulah yang tengah mengekspos bagian kamar mandi yang tadinya tertutup rapat-pat-pat, kini tak lagi berpenghalang, menunjukan sesosok yang lagi 'Asoi-Asoi'nya menikmati mandi...

"Burung Kakak Tua gigi tinggal dua...! Nenek sudah tua hinggap di jendela...!" Senandung sang sesosok yang tengah mandi itu. Mari kita lihat... Kulit pucat... Badan tinggi kurus... Rambut abu-abu bergelombang... Astaga! Siapa yang tak kenal orang ini! Ya! Joshua-Pangaribuan! uh... maaf, maksudnya Yoshiya Kiryu~u... dan dia- ... dia-... dia-... (dan dia-)... Telanjang...

"Joshua...?" Kata Neku yang tengah memergokinya tengah berasoi-asoi mandi.

"Ha? Haaaaaa~aaaah?" Joshua membelalakkan mata mendapati kamar mandinya dan 'dirinya' telah terekspos di depan massa. Semburat merah tomat busuk keluar dari pipi-pipi pucatnya juga.

"Temboknya kemana!?" Katanya tak percaya sambil mengucek-ucek rambut abu-abunya, kebetulan dia sedang bershampoo... Astaga! dia justru cuek akan ketidak adanya helaian benang atau apapun yang menutupi tubuhnya yang tengah mandi itu! ...Benar-benar kembarannya Neku nih... Shiki, yang tidak-sengaja-melihat 'sesuatu banget...' mulai merasakan darahnya mengalir kabur dari lubang hidungnya.

"Shiki meledak barusan, soalnya dia kira aku nggak bersih-bersih..." Kata Neku sambil menatap Shiki sinis.

"Apa?! kau sebut membuang satu bijih botol Akua itu bersih-bersih!? Kasian dong teman-temannya tidak dibuang juga!" Kata Shiki sembari menyumpalkan daun sirih pada hidung berdarahnya.

"Yang penting aku udah nggak membuang sampah sembarangan lagi kan...?" Kata Neku tanpa dosa.

"Apalah itu! itu tidak benar! dan tidak adil! Ingat LUBER dan JurDil (?) dong, Neku!" Kata Shiki jengkel.

"Ya... ya... Sekarang maumu apa tuan putri...?" Kata Neku berolling eyes.

"Bersihkan seluruh dunia... Sekarang!" Kata Shiki sambil melontarkan sapu kepada si rambut jingga. Si rambut jingga pun hanya mengangkat alis sembari menatap sekitar, oh tidak, seluruh dunia? jangan-Jangan... Si rambut jingga segera membelalakkan mata, diapun berlari sekuat tenaga dan memanggil awan Kinton(?) yang telah ia colong seminggu yang lalu. Dia pun menaikinya dan segera plesir mengelilingi dunia... dan... oh... semuanya... para menara kita tercinta... Menara Pisa... Eifel... Tokyo Tower... bahkan Monumen Nasional kita telah tiada... semuanya hanyalah hamparan keping-keping beton dan besi yang berserakan dimana-mana... Neku tak kuasa menahan air mata disaat ia melihat dunia porak poranda... 'Subarishiki Kono Sekai' tak pantas lagi diucapkan di sini... Mari sebut saja TWEWY (baca: twewi) karna lebih singkat... Neku pun menangis tersedu-sedu melihat 'Wonderful World' miliknya kini telah berubah menjadi 'Awful World' hanya karna dia menolak bersih-bersih. Dia pun segera menyingkirkan bulir-bulir luluh di pelupuk matanya dan bangkit dari sungkurannya. Diapun menatap hamparan ladang rongsokan yang ada di depan nya itu dengan tatapan penuh determinasi.

"Mulai hari ini... Detik ini..." Kata Neku masih dengan kaca-kaca di mata.

"Aku, Neku Sakuraba akan berjanji menjaga kelestarian Bumi!" Neku pun berjanji pada sang Ibu Pertiwi, yang kemudian dibalas dengan tepuk tangan tikus-tikus jalanan di bawahnya.

~~~hancurhancurhancurhancurhatiku~~~

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Seorang remaja berambut jingga, bermata biru, dan memakai Headphone ungu, keluar dari rumahnya. Dia bersenandung mendengarkan apa yang tengah ia dengarkan melalui Headphone-nya.

"Bangun tidur kuterus mandi~... Tidak lupa menggosok gigi~... Habis mandi kutolong Ibu~... Membersihkan tempat tidurku~..." Ia bernyanyi. Membuat para ibu tetangga ber-oh merdunya ria. Neku kembali berjalan menyusuri terotoar kota Shibuya, dan tak lama kemudian sebuah kaleng minuman Soda terbang dan jatuh di depannya. Dia pun mengangkat alis dan menatap sekitar, terlihat beberapa remaja yang tengah mengobrol dan mereka tengah meminum Soda. Sebagian kecil dari mereka membuang kaleng kosong mereka ke tempat sampah yang ada dekat-dekat sekali dengan mereka, namun mayoritas remaja tersebut justru membuangnya ke tempat Neku berada dibanding ke tempat sampah yang hanya sejangkah saja dari mereka. Neku pun mengambil kaleng di depannya dan juga kaleng-kaleng yang baru saja terbang kearahnya, lalu memasukkannya ke tong sampah. Sekarang tak ada lagi kaleng-kaleng yang tergelepar di trotoar itu. Neku tersenyum puas akan kerjanya, kata-kata Shiki masih terngia-ngia di kepalanya yang berbunyi 'Kasihan kalau teman-temannya tidak dibuang juga!'. Diapun lanjut berjalan pergi, tapi kemudian dia menemukan dua buah kaleng lagi, dia mengambilnya, tapi- eits!, kali ini dia tidak membuangnya, dia memutuskan membawanya pulang... untuk apa ya?.

"Aku akan coba mendaur-ulang... Atau apalah..." Katanya pada kaleng-kaleng itu. Di kejauhan, tampak Shiki yang lagi-lagi dengan perkasanya menyungging senyum, tepatnya kepada si rambut jingga. Diri sang mantan partnernya itu terpancar dari kilauan bola mata coklatnya. Apa yang dia lihat sekarang adalah Neku Sakuraba yang berbeda...

~F I N~

Selesai dan selesai... Maaf kalau fic ini gaje parah, berantakan, alurnya nggak jelas dan nggak lucu. Author bukan tipe yang humoris tapi pengen jadi salah satu. Ya... saya memang lagi kesel-keselnya sama orang-orang yang suka membuang sampah sembarangan... dan VOILA! jadilah fanfic nista ini!. Saya tahu kalau tak semua Reaper punya sayap pagar (Sayapnya ngingetin saya sama pagar sekolahnya saya XD terutama sayapnya yang macam Uzuki itu lho...) tapi yah... karna mencari sensasi dan ciri khas, jadi saya berikan semua Reapers sayap pagar XD. Saya juga tadinya mau pakai wujud aslinya Shiki, tapi nggak jadi soalnya saya nggak suka, Ya iyalah, culun banget!. Mohon juga diriview agar saya bisa tenang di alam sini...

Flamers: welcome deh, namanya fic ini juga terbuat dari bahan yang mudah terbakar...

* * *

~Buanglah Sampah Pada Tempatnya: Deleted Scenes~

~A.K.A Dibuang Sayang~

* * *

Scene 1 (X_X)

Shiki: "MINUM SUSU!"

(Serentak adegan transformasi gaje ala Sailor moon muncul- Eh...?)

Shiki: "Ohok... Ohok-aaaaaghh...!"

Kru: "Sh-Shiki kamu kenapa?, A-astaga!

Shiki: "...Aaaaaaagh!" (Mulut mulai berbusa)

Sutradara: "A-apa yang terjadi dengannya...?"

Kru: "Boss! Susunya sudah kadaluarsa!" (nunjuk Expired Date yang tertera pada botol susu)

Sutradara: "Astaga! Panggil Ambulan! Cepat! "

Dan Ambulan pun segera datang dan membawa Shiki yang tengah sekarat itu ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa. *Hah!?*

PI PIP!

* * *

Scene 2 (=_=)

Dengan ke-cuekan khasnya, sang rambut jingga mengangkat tangan-dan mulai menyanyi dan menari gaje...

Neku: "Tangan ke kiri~ Tangan ke kanan~ Tangan ke depan lalu dilipat~..."

Everybody Sweatdrop...

PI PIP!

* * *

Scene 3 (#_#)

Shiki: "Hei Tuan! apakah anda tahu bahwa konser Justine Bieber dimulai sekarang?"

Neku: "Hah...?"

Sutradara: "Cut! Cut! Apa-apaan ini! yang benar 'Membuang sampah sembarangan itu dilarang' bukan 'Konsernya dimulai sekarang!" (ngambek)

Shiki: "O-oh... iya lupa... Maaf-maaf..."

PI PIP!

* * *

Scene 4 (^_^)

Neku: "Maumu Apa Hah!?"

Shiki: "Cukup dua kata saja: Satu, Kamu dan Dua, Jadi pacarku..."

Neku: (Petrified!)

PI PIP!

* * *

Scene 5 (T_T)

Shiki: "Bersihkan seluruh dunia! Sekarang!" (ngelempar sapu)

Neku: "Adaw! Ngelemparnya yang bener dong, sakit nih..." (ngelus-ngelus kepala)

Shiki: "E-eh... Ma-maaf-maaf... Cut! Cut!"

PI PIP!

* * *

Scene 6 (0_0)

Joshua: "Burung Kakak Tua gigi tinggal dua...! Nenek sudah tua hinggap di jendela...!"

Neku: "Joshua...?"

Joshua: "Burung~~ Kaka~aak Tua~aaa~... (Kakak Tu~~aa~...)"

Neku: "Woi! Joshua!"

Joshua: "Hinggap~~ di Jen~~dela~aaa~... (di Jen~de~la...)"

Neku: *Sweatdrop

Shiki: *Nosebled

PI PIP!

* * *

Scene 7 (0_)

-melainkan celana panjang oranye yang kepanjangan, kemeja oranye yang kegedean, dan sebuah topi nista dengan tulisan 'Bersih itu Indah' yang tampaknya mau copot karna nggak muat dengan kepala pemakainya.

Neku dan Joshua : "Wakakakakakakak!"

Shiki: (Nodong Bazooka)

Neku dan Joshua : "Gulp!"

PI PIP!

* * *

(^_^)(T_T)(=_=)(#_#)(_)(0_)(0_0)($_$)(V_V)(-_-)

* * *

The World Ends With You © Square Enix


End file.
